For I am Death, Destroyer of Worlds
by unfortold.destiny
Summary: AU! OPHarry! After the War, the sheeple rallied against the MOD wanting his power and more importantly his immortality. Of course, Harry is not the dimwit many believed, the Peverell Legacy had always been shrouded in mystery until he made the connection between the Hollows, the Veil, and Dementors. crossover HP/PJ/Marvel maybe unsure if I will continue it...
1. Now I Become Death

"Now I am become Death, the destroyer of worlds."

He watched as those he once called friends began to age and in time passed away. He watched someone he considered a sister put a motion to capture and study him because according to her, "He is not worthy of the power he wields. He could become a Dark Lord and truly rule for eternity! We must contain him and study his magic! Only then can the worthy remain alive to guide our people!" he should have been saddened but he knew more than what he let on, she was his friend under Dumbledore's orders. She was to keep him away from his position in their world until he could be married off to the fire crotch. Unfortunately for them, Death cannot be controlled, it is a primordial force from before time began and will remain when time had ended. He watched as people he once thought as friends rallied behind her, they feared death. They never realized they were becoming like Riddle, obsessed with immortality. He watched the person that called himself his best mate support his wife and round up the Aurors. He watched the woman they wanted him to marry try and try again to get in his pants only for her to end up in bed with another Death Eater. Apparently, the fire crotch couldn't see past illusions and kept sleeping with everyone but her target. He should be angry but he was amused at their efforts, they were now outside his ward line along with curse breakers from the unspeakable's office. He smiled if they wanted to face Death early who was he to deny them that right?

The first sign that they had fallen into a trap was when they felt wards go up around them. The second thing was that all around the 50-foot golden walls surrounded them keeping them with the wards physically. They had no way to escape. As the panic set in, a figure in a black cloak appeared among them and laughed before addressing the crowd gathered to kill and capture him on the orders of a jealous know it all. "You dare trespass onto my land, well trespass all you like after all in doing so your lives are now _forfeit_." as he spoke the word 'forfeit' the unspeakable's dropped to the ground dead, their bodies shrivelling into lifeless husks until they were nothing more than sand being blown away by the wind. The rest of the wizards and witches paled, this was the power of the Master of Death, of the Man-Who-Conquered, the Golden-Boy, the Boy-Who-Lived, Harry James Potter. He still looked no older than 17 while the one leading the charge had graying hair, a wrinkle covered face and limping from the ravage of time to her body.

She glared at him and in her bossy know it all voice berated him, "Dark Lord Potter! You are hereby under arrest for crimes against Britain, her citizens, and Magic itself! You will give your secrets to the ministry so that the magic can be contained, it's a crime to keep it to yourself!" he laughed his first laugh in years and looked at her with a sneer worthy of his old potions professor, his eyes glowing with power until he looked at her children, the head of the DMLE Arthur and the Head Auror Dominique Weasley. As he caught them in his gaze they began to age in front of their mother and father who rushed to try and help, but it was too late her sons now laid on the floor just as old as her. When she looked up at him once more she was now in tears and the glare he received was amusing. "Your sons are dead by your own actions, Granger. But, as I understand it, it was all for _The Greater Good_! You all chose to try and run from death, but you see death comes for us all in the end. _Sit pax in requiem animabus vestris. Ut fiat accipientibus in vigilantiam peccata tua perenni cremer igne_ (May your souls rest in peace. And may your sins be purified in the everlasting fire.)." as he gave them their last rites a basilisk made of fire sprouted from behind him and in the first lunge incinerated 10 Aurors, from their burning remains other fire beasts emerged and engaged the now terrified crowd, but no matter what they left the woman and man with their dying children alone. She sat there in shock, her supporters, family, and friends were being burned alive while her two children were laying on the floor laboring to breathe. She had been arrogant and now over a hundred peoples deaths were on her. She understood why the fire beasts never neared her family, he was forcing her to see the consequences of her actions.

Ronald Weasley liked to say he was a true Gryffindor but now that he was up against his best mate, he was afraid, truly afraid. He had seen his best mate steel the life out of his sons and the unspeakable's, people that had been trained to be the best at what they did and they were nothing against his old friend. He remembered Dumbledore telling them that he had locked Harry's power away so that he could complete the prophecy, they just never understood how much power was truly locked away until now. Unknown to even Dumbledore, the three items of death were not items of power, but keys. Keys that unlocked the true power behind the Peverell line, the wand was the key to his magic, when it became his, all binds or things affecting his magic were purged from him. The stone was the key to immortality, it unlocked and allowed the blood of a God, a Fallen and Demon to coexist within the host. The cloak was a key to the void, the time before the universe, the true power of creation that follows no laws but its own. Only by uniting the triad can someone of Peverell blood unlock their power, when Harry had taken the stone out near the end he had the allegiance of all three Hollows and as such when he was struck by the killing curse, coming from the elder wand, his power began to be unlocked causing the backlash of the magic to send Voldemort straight to his back. He owed Narcissa for tricking her Lord into believing him dead and had granted her son his freedom in exchange for her services, speaking of which.

"My Lord, Rose and Victoire Weasley have arrived." at hearing the name of their daughter and niece they looked away from their sons and to the man that had once been their best friend. Their eyes widened when the two women hugged Harry like a long time friend. Confusion turned into fury when Hermione realized something, "You two were part of the team of Unspeakables tasked with tracking him. You sold out your blood!" she didn't expect their laughs, or the amusement that danced in her daughter and nieces eyes. "Sometimes it's the family we choose instead of the family we don't that stand by you when no one else will. When I came out, you stood there and watched father throw me out on my own. To him I was a means to elevate the Weasley name through the pureblood ways, but when I came out any sort of gain the family could have had was destroyed. Uncle Harry, on the other hand, took me in without asking anything in return, when I refused to talk to anyone he brought Victoire to help me when he thought he couldn't. When Uncle Bill was being discriminated all any of you did was pat his back and tell him to hang on, not Uncle Harry. He introduced laws through Narcissa and others to help him and others like him. He created a Wizarding Warding business through associates that kept his name away to give Uncle Bill a job even if it was just to teach his craft and now he runs the business and its the wizarding worlds best warding business next only to the royal goblin warders."

Her voice had risen but quieted again when she felt the man she saw more of as a father place a hand on her shoulder and leaned into his touch. Victoire stood next to her in silent support and even the once hated Mrs. Malfoy now Black, someone she saw as more of a mother now, was offering the girl her support. She breathed deeply before speaking again, "I chose my family and even though Aunt Gabrielle, Aunt Fleur, and Uncle Bill can't be here they are also my family, more than the four of you ever were." With her piece said she looked at her Uncle/Father figure and nodded, before quietly whispering, "Thanks for the closure, dad." He wasn't meant to hear it but when he did he smiled and simply whispered just loud enough for her to hear, "Anytime daughter." Her eyes widened before her face broke out in a huge smile that he returned easily before with a wave of his hand the three male Weasleys perished leaving only Hermione to once again break down at the loss of her world.

Harry looked upon the field once more before he looked at Narcissa and Victoire, "She's yours. Do hurry though I want to leave this place soon." Victoire and Narcissa looked gleeful and nodded quickly before drawing their wands and casting a severing curse at the woman that vilified the Veela and in Narcissa's case tried to attack her Lord and if she had her way, Master. When the curses hit, she let out a piercing scream as she lost an arm and a leg. They cast once more before turning around and when they reached Harry he flamed them all away from the carnage leaving Hermione's body to rot, one of the curses have decapitated her. Shortly after they arrived at a cottage near the sea where a small grave had a cross with a small inscription, "Here lies the Free Elf Dobby." all around the grave elf made socks were placed in remembrance to the elf that gave his life to save the Conqueror. As they arrived at the door a heavily pregnant woman rushed to them and hugged the two younger women before hugging Narcissa and finally Harry.

A man watched them before walking out and shaking Harry's hand with a sad smile. "I'm sorry for what we had to do Bill. I leave my daughter, in all but blood, Rose here where I know she will be happy. It's time for me to go onto my Next Great Adventure." he then proceeded to hug Rose one last time and as tears fell from her eyes he reverted her back to the age of seventeen as well as Victoire (wouldn't do to keep best friends apart). Looking at the two he smiled, "Enjoy reliving your youth and prime without the troubles of the world. Go to Gringotts tomorrow, I left you guys a present." they nodded and continued to cry, this would most likely be the last time they would see him. He walked to Fleur and Bill before speaking the lines he had wanted to say for so long from a movie he once saw with Narcissa, "Live free."

"Die well." Fleur hugged him once more before Bill had to pry her off, a fact that his 'best friends' never knew but Bill did, Fleur had been like the older sister Harry always needed and he, in turn, had been the overprotective and annoying brother that would bend over backward to make her smile. Bill understood their connection and never got jealous at how close they had become. He understood them to the point he would be naming their youngest and final son to the family (Veela could have children until they reached 80, an effect of their Veela powers keeping them at their best for as long as possible), Harry Arthur Weasley, in honor of their brother. As he was walking away he was not as surprised as Fleur, Bill, Victoire and Rose, when four different footsteps were heard following him. He sighed and just asked, "Are you all sure about this? You may die from the event while I get ripped through time and space. All I am completely certain about is that the portal will collapse when I go through it."

"I promised my services to you in exchange for my son. He has a family that he loves with a muggle-born witch that turned him into a man I wished I could have raised were it not for Lucious. And before you try and terminate my service I will still follow you, Harry James Potter!" And to the shock of all but mostly amusement in Fleur's and Rose's case, Narcissa turned him around and kissed him like her life depended on it, 3 seconds that's all it took for him to wrap his arms around her and kiss her back with as much passion. They had to break apart when the oldest elf started weeping about how the Black family could finally continue, the other two elves agreeing with him watching their Master/friend in amusement. The implications causing both of them to blush but Fleur could see the happiness in his eyes and smiled before waving them off with more tears falling down her face. Rose watched the greatest father she had known head towards his own happiness, he had granted her a chance to be with the one she loved, Gabrielle's daughter Arri (Gabrielle named her after Harry), and she had seen how through the years the two grew closer until Narcissa eventually filled the role of mother for her just like Harry had filled the father role. In one of her talks with Victoire she had confided in her cousin how she believed the two had fallen in love but something held them back, now she felt validated and more importantly happy that her father and mother were _finally_ together.

He flamed them to the Veil and they stood there watching it, studying it, it was the door to their next adventure, to a life where they could be together without the wars of the past haunting them. He opened a trunk with a permanent rune that he had made causing the inside to actually become a pocket universe at a large enough scale that he could create a country inside the size of Britain without touching the sides of the trunk. Which is exactly what he did plus an atmosphere and placed plants as well as other magical creatures that were commonly used in wand-lore or potions. His familiars were inside and now his elves would be inside to make sure they made it. He looked at Narcissa who smiled and took his hand but before they stepped forward he took out a ring and presented it to her, she had tears in her eyes and she knew what the gesture was for, 'Marry me when we get to wherever we end up going.' She simply nodded as he put the ring on her finger and kissed it before kissing her on the lips and leaning forward falling through the Veil.


	2. For I am Death

_I do not own HP/PJ/Marvel or anything else you recognize. I only own OC's that have made no appearances... as far as I know. Also I mean no disrespect to religious people or icons. This is JUST a damn story. Don't take it personally. I also may need someone to write some smut and get credited... MAY NEED... not sure maybe I'll just stick to the original plan of gore for the M rating... Sorry I ramble when I write... anyway here we go..._

**-For I am Death-**

"'Now I am become Death, the destroyer of worlds.' Those were the words spoken when Zeus and his brothers and sisters defeated Kronos and scattered him in Tartarus. No one knew why the words were spoken but the look of utter terror on Kronos's face was alarming.

Then from the void below Tartarus, two beings sprang forth and when they landed among the Gods, Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades struck trying to subdue the unknown beings, in their haste they wounded the woman. That was a mistake for as her blood began to flow, the aura the man was unleashing began to disintegrate the ground, the air and even the corners of Tartarus around them.

The mother of the Gods Rhea stepped forward to guard her children when the male spoke as his aura began to heal the woman. 'Ouranos come forth and answer for your descendants!' the words were spoken with great power and Rhea watched in fear as the scattered pieces of Ouranos came rushing from Tartarus and began to form his body (Manifestation of Conscious).

When he was reformed he instantly bowed to the man, something that caused Rhea to shake in terror, her father never bowed not even when his sons were slicing him into pieces.

'Brother. Forgive me for my children betrayed me before they were taught the Laws of Khaos.' That seemed to be the wrong answer as the being once more began to exude an aura this time though he directed it down to the earth.

'Gaea come forth at once!' Rhea again looked terrified as a woman made of earth came forth but before she could kneel the man's aura hit her and caused her to began to scream in utter terror and pain.

Once the man was done he looked down at her downed form and spoke, 'You have forsaken me as well, sister, for what? Your descendants have harmed my wife-to-be, this is punishable by Nothingness.' Gaea was now shaking but the earth around remained still, it was then the Gods noticed that the Protogenoi were cut off from their domains.

The man looked angry at her silence and spoke once more, 'Speak Gaea why have you forsaken father and me!?' It was hesitant but Gaea explained the pain of watching her children be sent to Tartarus, the man just stood there thinking before turning to Ouranos.

'Your punishment for what you have done is lesser than what I would have done brother. However, I will not be sending you into nothingness. I will leave you as you were, but I will come in the end.' With a wave of his hand, Ouranos was once more scattered in Tartarus.

He then turned back to Gaea, 'I will be putting you to sleep for the foreseeable future dear sister, you took your vengeance but to what end? If I was the same I would have consumed this realm.' Gaea looked like a chastised child before her stern father but what he said next changed her demeanor.

'Know that our Children still roam free. I brought them back with me, for I have lived a mortal life and have found love, and I love our children. They will remain in a new realm I will create here in between you and the mortal realm, the Underworld. Whichever God gains this domain will make sure to use them as guards around Tartarus and the Void. They will take care of whatever you need sister until you awaken.'

Rhea knowing her mother's cold and hard nature was taken aback by the joy at hearing some of her other children were still around and willingly went to slumber but not before kissing the man and stating, 'Thank you. Whoever your wife is, she's lucky.'

With that, the man created the Underworld, a realm between realms, to house Tartarus and the Void and most importantly souls of the new mortal races. He went over to Zeus and after making sure Zeus realized how close he had come to being disintegrated, handed him the keys.

'The Underworld will be a realm for one of you three brothers, it is a Kingdom of its own and will grow with mortal souls. How it is run is up to the King and other Gods that make it home. I will only interfere with mortals and immortals if you force my hand.'

With that the being picked up the woman that was healed now but had remained asleep and disappeared in a swirl of darkness." Athena finished reciting the origins of the Greek Court of the Gods. She sighed and continued her explanation, "Death is Universal, we Gods may be immortal but Death is something that always conquers.

There are three truths to all Pantheons, The Chaos Force is the Father of All, Death/the Void and Life/Phoenix Force are the firstborn twins born to gift life and take life in the name of Chaos. Without either the Protogenoi would not have been created, they are the spark of life that created the ancestors of all the Gods, Demons and Mortals.

With Chaos slowly fading into the universe they keep watch over the worlds, watching the evolution of life and when it nears its own demise, they destroy said world so a new one can begin. First Death left this realm on a quest to understand mortality, it returned with a Vessel/Champion that could handle the force of the Void.

His name is not spoken, and if you value your life and soul, his wife must never come to harm. The Phoenix seeing the changes in Death (from now on Death is Harry; they are now one) found itself a champion and similar to Death someone tried to interfere with her destiny.

She was lost and would cause mass destruction if not for Death's wife that crossed the young child and felt the power inside her. She quickly told Death and so Death went to the child and explained to her the power residing inside her. He looked at the mental blocks placed on part of her mind and destroyed them.

He began to teach her control during the night in her dreams and hid her power from the mentor that placed the destructive mental blocks in her mind. She is of course still mortal, not completely merged, but now she visits Death and his wife to do her duties as the Phoenix.

Aphrodite believes she will join Death as his second wife but because they are Cosmic beings, not even the fates know their true future." She looked at little Annabeth and smiled as she cradled her newborn daughter.

"I tell you this now my child because you and several others will one day meet both Life and Death. For what purpose I know not and after tonight no God will remember the prophecy as we no longer remember his name or face.

So, before I forget, I will lock this knowledge into your mind until it is time to meet him. Goodbye my child, remember, 'Death comes for us all in the end and from our end, new life springs forward.'"

She kissed her forehead and placed her on her father's doorstep before ringing the door and leaving. From her temple in Olympus, she watched as the man whose mind helped bring forth Annabeth, take her into his home with a smile on his face.

As she watched she never saw Death come forth from the shadows nor did she feel the knowledge she had sealed in her daughter be erased. Death hated doing this but the Gods had started to lose their purpose, in order for them to learn a lesson their mortal children would have to suffer, or so they had to believe.

Death disappeared and reappeared in Hel, he walked forward until he was inside Hela's temple. She stood from her throne and allowed for him to pass her and sit on her throne. He looked at her intensely making her squirm before his wife appeared from a long dark corridor followed by a beautiful redhead barely over eighteen, he should know after all he still looked seventeen.

They came to a stop next to Hela until he waved his hand making three equal smaller thrones for them to sit. Once seated he spoke addressing his most faithful Death God. "The Greek Prophecy has begun. I will not interfere unless invoked by one of the children. The same as I have done with Thor and Loki. The Allfather's knowledge was wiped during his last sleep. What other Pantheon's need to be reminded of their purpose?"

Hela stood and bowed before speaking, "The Biblical factions, especially those residing in Japan, have begun to stir. Their purpose was forgotten. The Devils seem to be reincarnating lost human souls as Devils to up their numbers. The Fallen are going rogue from the main faction and the Angels are losing their influence over the Church.

The main problem is the humans of the church and fallen angels that do not differentiate between the tainted and pure. Any slight is seen as evil in their eyes. As for the Devils, they take care of their Rogue elements as quickly as possible, even agreeing to let the Fallen and the Angels permission to hunt them."

She sat and his wife stood and walked over to the throne before sitting on his lap. Her presence making the tension in his body from what he had to do fade as his arms wrapped around her waist. "Dear, we may have to intervene soon, but right now the other pantheons are keeping them in check. Something is telling me that we will gain something from waiting in that area.

With the Greeks, we have a decade or so before your name is invoked. Similar with Asgard. Hela is doing just fine, Thanatos is also following your orders. Your Children are guarding the Underworld, only letting in/out those marked by Fate. You need to relax once more."

To make her point she turned her head and kissed him on the lips. Hela and Phoenix just watched, both sporting blushing faces but refusing to look elsewhere. His body seemed to relax as they kept going with his hands wandering across her body. Until they finally broke apart lust clear in his eyes as he cradled her in his arms before standing up.

He looked down at the two other women, who looked longingly at the pair, before looking at his wife who simply smiled seductively at him before speaking. "Both. We've spoken and I want to see if the chemistry is present in the bedroom like it is outside of it. Depending on that we will see if I'll let them marry you or just let them warm our bed every now and then."

Rolling his eyes he looked at the other two who were patiently waiting for him to speak. "You heard my Queen. She has found you both to be desirable and has granted you access to our bed, for now." With that, he turned around and walked towards another corridor behind the throne.

The God and Phoenix quickly stood up and followed the pair. Hela had been waiting for this since she received her position and she should have been annoyed that the redhead didn't have to wait so long, but she understood that the love/lust there was from her being the mortal champion of Life. Of course, the mortal child also loved the man and had kept herself pure since she found out his wife allowed other women into their bed to entertain them both.

Normally a woman raised like she was in the mortal world would have been disgusted or a little shocked at that but because of how much they had helped her and never asked anything in turn, as she developed she began to fall for them both. And by the time she was seventeen she had come to peace with the fact she was in love with them.

After all, he had a British accent, tall, and a toned body that she had on occasion dreamed about. His wife was a blonde bombshell, petite but with curves in all the right places and an aristocratic look that models and movie stars would kill for.

 **A/N: Sh!t that may not make sense in the story…**

 **Harry is Death, Death is the Void/extension of Chaos, The being talking to the Gods is Death itself, its why it refers to Gaea and Ouranos as Brother and Sister. The being is beginning to truly merge with Harry. Death here is basically scattered and when Harry came through its consciousness was once more complete. Harry will not be affected much, he will basically have two beings in one body until they merge. Once merged Harry will keep his humanity but will lock Death's powers away until needed. Think of Alucard and his seals without a master. It's only so Harry can be somewhat normal, although harm his wife and shit gets real.**

 **Gaea will be the Third Primordial born in this effed up AU. Harry/Death will be the first Primordial fathered by Khaos before life could begin, Life/Phoenix Force will be the Second Primordial, this is how I'll choose to incorporate PJ universe with Marvel/X-men mainly. There will be other manga or other sources crossover but they will mostly be abilities, characters or items, not the universe itself, in other words, No Storyline from their worlds unless I get convinced into writing it.**

 **And Yes Death will have a hand creating all Pantheons including the biblical but mainly to tie in many worlds together. The Death Gods/spirits are all Servants of Death no matter the pantheon they belong to although some will be more powerful than others. Death will usually not interact with them, letting them sort out their believers themselves unless shit goes crazy.**

 **The first person to guess whose Children are Gaea's and Death's gets to add something to the story…. This might be a headache but ehh I'll figure something out. This should be an easy question…. -_- anyway this is the way the story is heading…. So far…. I have a short attention span… something may divert my interest later… I apologize in advance….**

 **Sh!t that makes no sense to you, write me a pm or a longer review then, "Wtf" or "I hate so and so." (Sirius-ly at least state a reason why... or give pointers...) because I may not have noticed that Sh!t as I wrote. Maybe I should find someone to Beta... anyway, that's enough ramblings, for now, ta-ta for now... ^-^**


End file.
